Curl
by dragonmage27
Summary: In which Tsuna hears a strange conversation between Gokudera and Lambo behind a closed bedroom door. A misunderstood fic.


Dragonmage27: I don't know what I was thinking writing this...

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Curl

Tsuna never doubted his hearing, or his sanity. Well maybe a bit, every since he found out he was to be the tenth boss of a highly renowned mafia family but he was pretty sure things were still alright. Until now.

After his mother needed him to get some groceries, he was returning to his room when he found that it was closed and light peeked out from his room under the door. Tsuna confusingly thought, "Strange...I was sure I left the door open and I didn't turn on the light..."

About to enter his room, Tsuna stopped midway with his hand to the doorknob when he heard a voice. "A-are you sure we should do this here?"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna whispered. Who was he talking to?

Suddenly a high pitched voice from within replied. "Are you chickening out? Don't forget, you were the one asked me. HAH! For Gokudera Hayato to ask me! The Great Lambo for help!"

Tsuna, feeling a bit guilty for listening in on his family members, edged closer to the door, leaning his ear against the wooden door to catch what Gokudera quietly grumbled "...never should have asked. You..." Gokudera sighed. "Are you sure _you_ should be doing this? How old are you anyway to have experience?"

Lambo let out an indignant noise. "Of course I know how to it. I know perfectly where to stick it and it even feels good! Trust me, it doesn't hurt at all. There's a hot sensation and I used to do it everyday in Italy!"

Tsuna silently choked and thought "Did Lambo just say what I thought he said?"

Gokudera continued, "B-but you're so young! How did you even..."

"My father. Mother was straight, my father wasn't. I was half-half at first, but then father was more dominating so I followed in his path. He taught me how to do it actually."

The 10th boss of the Vongola let out a horrified look. Apparently, Gokudera shared similar sentiments. "Wait! But you're so small. I really don't think..."

"Hmph! Size doesn't matter! I can use the ten-year-later Bazooka, if you want me bigger, but then you'll have to finish in five minutes because I'm not cleaning up after you. Besides, it doesn't matter what age you do this as. There's the same effect afterwards. So, do you want this or not?"

There was a short pause before Gokudera said in a triumphant way, "Yes! To be experienced and changed for Jyuudaime! I will do this!"

Tsuna stared at his door. What did he have to do with any of this?

"Alright, since you helped me once and I said I'll help you, let's begin. First you have to take a shower because I'm not touching you if you're dirty."

"I already did idiot. Don't you see? I'm wet."

"Do you want my help or not? Okay next you need to have these materials."

Tsuna started to edge away from the door. He really didn't want to listen once they started. He stopped moving when he heard a period of silence. Tsuna looked a bit worried, "did they stop? Should I go in?" Then he heard Gokudera let out a yelp and then cursing. "What the fuck? It hurts idiot."

"You're the idiot here. How can you mess up sticking it? There's only one hole. Do you need me to guide you are something. God, you're such a beginner."

Tsuna quickly spun around on his feet and was ready to leave when he suddenly saw Sasagawa Ryohei coming up the stairs. "Oh Sawada, there you are. Kyoko baked something; I dropped it off in your kitchen." Looking at Tsuna's flabbergasted face, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Tsuna, still speechless, started making elaborate hand signs pointing at his door. Ryohei reached the state of realization. "Oh, you want to go inside you room but you can't? Don't worry; I'll help you open your door to the extreme!"

Tsuna tried to stop him but Ryohei stalked towards the door he presumed was locked and kicked down the door just as Gokudera let out a scream and started cursing.

Ryohei and Tsuna stared at the sight in front of them. With the door collapsed inside, next to it was Gokudera and Lambo. More specifically, Gokudera was touching his ear that was red and Lambo was gripping Gokudera's hair with one hand, and a hair curler in the other.

Ryohei stared. "What the _fuck_ are you doing Octopus Head?"

* * *

Omake:

"Neh...Gokudera-kun...why were you..." Tsuna searched his head for the proper phrasing. He failed, "...curling your hair?"

Gokudera let out an embarrassed sigh, "I wanted a change of hairstyle so Lawn Head couldn't keep making fun of me. As your right hand man, I need the perfect hairstyle, so I was experimenting."

Ryohei, who was standing at the side trying not to laugh at Gokudera's half curled hair and let out a strained, "It's not much better now" before he gave up and laughed his ass off until tears streamed out and his stomach ached.

* * *

Started: 6:08 PM

Finished: 7:09 PM

Dragonmage27: I'm sorry for all the crack and possible scarred minds. Review?


End file.
